Computer networks, such as Local Area Networks (LANs) and Metropolitan Area Networks (MANs) can be complex to operate. Corporations use network management software applications to maintain computer networks. An example of a network management software application is the Hewlett-Packard OpenView Network Node Manager (NNM) product.
In general, network management software applications are used for displaying the network topology and indicating any failures in the computer network. Once the failures in the network have been identified, a network administrator can take corrective action, such as replacing faulty routers. Many managed networks can contain hundreds or thousands of network elements (herein referred to as network nodes). It can be difficult to visualize such a large number of network nodes in a network management software application.